


The Making of a Hawk

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Biting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance, Veela, Veela Fest, bottom!Snape, community: do-me-veela, werewolf!Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape discovers a family secret that stuns him, and puts a kink in his young love-life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of a Hawk

**Beta:** The amazing, supportive Sighing_Selkie. Any mistakes are mine.  
 **A/N:** I’ve always wanted to write veela!Snape, and I’m glad I got the chance for February 2012.

* * *

No need to teach an eagle to fly. — Greek Proverb

* * *

_ Disclaimer:_  
The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Once upon a time, the magical creatures—both natural and manmade—made a covenant of peace and alliance. Once, there were Veela guardians and Lycanthrope sentinels who worked in tandem. Once, there was even love between the beauteous winged ones and the children of the full moon. Then came the great rending, brought about by Salazar Slytherin, and the covenant was broken.

It would never stand again until a Lycanthrope won the favour of a Veela. It would never be woven back together until a Veela once more sang for a Lycanthrope.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Severus Snape was whipcord thin, his shoulders having a scholarly hunch from all his time pressing his nose into the mysteries of any book he could get his hands upon. While blessed with great intellect, he was cursed with his father’s looks and his mother’s extraordinarily dark brown eyes. The temper and the magic skill he carried were gifts of both parents.

Remus Lupin was tall for his age, but there was a wildness about him that would draw the discerning eye. He had scars on his hands and a few on his cheeks, but they added interest to what would otherwise be a handsome, but bland, face. His eyes were changeable, shifting from a blue-tinged hazel to tawny yellow amber depending on his mood. Yet, he was quiet, a silent observer much of the time.

What drew them together was the fierce—if imaginary—contest between Sirius Black, James Potter, and Severus Snape. What began with childish insults based on ignorance blossomed into bruising magical duels in the dark hallways of Hogwarts Castle. They culminated in the ambush of Severus Snape at the Slytherin beach of the Black Lake...

* * *

“ _Snivellus_ , what do you think you were doing talking to Evans?” Black drawled. He fiddled quite obviously with his wand, twirling it between his fingers even as his eyes never left Severus’ flushing face. “Lions don’t like Snakes. They kill them.”

“Lily is my friend, Black.” Severus shook his arm and his wand slipped into his hand. He saw James Potter’s messy head behind Black’s shoulder, and near the tree-line, Remus’ shaggy head bent over a book propped upon his knees. “You have no business with us.”

Severus turned his head slightly toward where Lily was sitting and missed Potter’s muttered incantation. The next thing he knew, his wand was ripped from his hand and he was dangling upside down, his robes falling over his face. He felt the breeze on his legs and then on his buttocks. He flailed his arms, but to no avail.

“Put him down!” Lily shouted. The muffled sounds of grunts and spells came to Severus through his shroud. “Potter, you utter toerag!” There was a yelp...then silence. “Serves you right, Black.”

Severus hit the ground, but not as hard as he’d thought he would. He fought his way free of his robes and then stood up, fuming. “I didn’t need the of a Mu—” He caught sight of Remus shaking his head emphatically and bit his tongue before continuing, “a merry witch’s help, Lily,” he spit out.

“Well, fine then. Save yourself next time.” Lily spun on her heel and marched back to where the other Gryffindor girls were sitting.

“Lily!” Severus shouted.

“Leave off, Snape,” Potter snarled, dragging himself out of the Black Lake. Black was picking himself off the ground, a bemused look on his face as he glanced at Remus. “And, you, Remus? You tied up Sirius!”

“That’s enough, James,” Remus said quietly. He waved his wand gracefully and began making runes in the air over their heads. “I told you not to antagonize Severus, but you still had to prove how much a proper wizard you are, ambushing him out here and trying to humiliate him.” He turned his head and winked at Severus. “Not that you succeeded in that last bit.”

“But, but, Moony...he’s Snape,” whined Black. Even with grass-stains on his robes and a bruise around his wrist he tried to look innocent. “He knows more dark spells than my Mum, and that’s saying a lot!” He pointed at Severus. “Look at him, all smug superiority and he’s nothing but a half—”

“ _Accio wand!_ ” Severus’ wand flew from Black’s robes straight into his hand and he pointed it at Sirius. “I wouldn’t finish that word if I were you, Black. You’ll offend more than me by showing exactly how poor _your_ upbringing was.”

Black’s eyes flicked from side-to-side, noticing Remus’ stiff shoulders and James’ closed look. Even Lily, who’d crept back, was looking white-faced. He swallowed and glared at Snape. “I’m going back to the Tower,” he finally muttered. “Prongs, are you coming?”

Potter looked from Lily to Remus then to Sirius and shook his head, the tips of his ears reddening. “Not right now, Sirius. I need to dry off, you know.” He looked myopically at Lily as he vainly wiped his spectacles with his wet robes. Severus rolled his eyes and cast a drying charm on the glasses and made small motions for the prat to put them back on.

“Uh, thanks, Snape,” he muttered.

“Don’t follow in Black’s footsteps again, Potter. It upsets Remus.” Severus looked at Remus and then gestured with his chin toward the edge of the Forbidden Forest; Remus nodded.

“You take your own advice, Sev,” Lily said. She’d slowly made her way near enough to tug Severus’ collar back into place. She leaned close and whispered, “Thank you for not saying that word, Sev. It would have hurt.”

He looked down into his oldest friend’s bright green eyes and let his lips quirk into a private smile. “You know my temper, Lils. I’m sorry.” He reached down and wrapped his fingers around her hand and squeezed. She squeezed back.

“Yeah, I know. Good now?” she asked as Remus approached the pair, a damp Potter in tow.

“Before you two start plotting together, James would like to apologize properly to Severus,” Remus said with a speaking glance at Potter. The other Gryffindor fidgeted with his dripping robes and then took a deep breath, and a quick glance at Lily.

“Snape, you make it easy to do mean things to you.” Lily marched over and kicked James in the shin. He yelped and then tried another tack. “What I mean to say is, you not only can take it, but you can dish it out. I may never like you, but I can admire your wandwork.” He looked up at Remus as if waiting for his judgement on the apology and relaxed when Lupin grinned.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

“That was exciting,” Remus said after he snogged Severus into heavy-lidded silence. They were coiled around each other in the Hufflepuff quidditch locker room. Remus rolled his hips, grinding into Severus’ thigh, and brushing against Severus’ hidden cock with each shifting motion.

“Black showed everyone I go traditional under my robes, Lupin,” Severus moaned as Remus nibbled on his earlobe.

“No, he didn’t,” Remus breathed against Severus’ neck, one hand working its way past a buttoned vest and shirt to smooth over fuzz-covered skin. “I hid that skinny, divine arse of yours from everyone’s sight.” He pulled back, his eyes tawny amber in the low light of the locker room candles. “But the sight of your bollocks, faintly purple and swinging gave me wood just as stiff as the handle of a broom.”

“Well, then, we should see about riding that broom for the win, shouldn’t we?” Severus teased right before pulling Remus into a heated kiss. They frotted together until Severus pulled away to gasp out a squeaky, “ _Ostendo mihi tergum..._ ” Their trousers melted away.

Remus chuckled weakly. “‘Show me skin,’ Severus? What _have_ you been studying while I’m in the Tower?” He reached down to fondle Severus’ cock and then wrapped his big hand around both penises and began slowly stroking them together. “How’s that for showing you skin, love?”

“Nguh...harder, Remus,” Severus panted. His hands were scrabbling under Remus’ shirt, nails leaving faint scratches as he tried to pull Remus closer. His hips were thrusting, pushing his cock against Remus’ even as the mushroom head grew dewy with pre-come. Remus’ thumb rubbed over each head, massaging the mixed fluids over each of them.

Soon, Severus’ head tipped into the wall, hard. He saw stars, but wasn’t willing to say if it was the knock on his head or Remus’ supple wrist twisting his release out of him, milking him until he was an empty shell, that could account for them. He barely had time to wrap his long fingers around Remus’ bollocks before he spent himself as well, the scent of their mixed emissions making Severus want to purr.

Remus shoved his nose under Severus’ lank hair and bit down on the tendon straining there, making Severus’ cock throb once more. Severus’ fingers rubbed Remus’ perineum and he was rewarded by an extra spurt against his thigh. They sighed together, Remus holding Severus up by pinning him to the wall with his greater body mass.

Minutes passed and Severus had to wriggle and push against Remus until he heaved himself off and away from Severus. “I’m not certain I can recall our trousers,” he mumbled, reluctant to drag his hands away from Remus’ skin. 

“’s all right,” Remus slurred. One hand was still wrapped around Severus’ cock as if it were attached and the other was smoothing over Severus’ arse, fingers flirting with the crack. “I’m good like this.”

“Well, I’m not,” Severus said irritably. That had been happening more and more as his seventeenth birthday approached. After sex, he wanted to be free of Remus, and yet he wanted to have him close. The conflicting emotions were beginning to wear on his nerves. “Geroff, Lupin!” he demanded. Remus reluctantly let go of their cocks.

“All righ’, all righ’,” Remus muttered, still blurring his words together. It took him more time to come back from orgasming as their trysts grew more heated. He drew his wand out of his robe pocket and waved it in a lazy circle between them. His face screwed up in concentration and he muttered, “ _Tergeo. Vestio nos._ ” Their trousers reappeared on their bodies _sans_ underwear, but neither young man cared then and there.

“At least this pair fits proper,” Severus said with a sniff. He wormed his way from between Remus and the wall. “So, you’ve been making your own spells as well?” he asked with a smirk. “‘Dress us,’ eh? Simple, yet effective, Lupin.”

Ignoring Severus’ dizzying _volte face_ , Remus shoved his shirttails into his trousers. “How come you’re calling me ‘Lupin’ again? One hour I’m Remus, then I’m Lupin, and then it’s a toss-up what I’ll be the next hour.” He didn’t look up at Severus, thus he missed a startled look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Just a bit of word-play.” Severus schooled his features, praying Remus’ couldn’t smell the lie. Something strange _was_ going on with him, but he wasn’t certain just what it was. He’d have to sneak into the Slytherin Seventh Year library to do some research.

“Move your stumps, it’s almost time for my tutoring group.” Severus’ eyes never met Remus’ as he pulled his boyfriend out of the Hufflepuff’s locker room. 

Neither one of them saw Sirius Black under the quidditch stands, his eyes never wavering even as he came all over Camellia Nott’s face. Once the pair had disappeared from sight, he pulled out a handkerchief of cheap cotton and wiped her face. “Good girl, Nott. If you hear Snape making anymore plans, I just might fuck you.”

The girl simpered up at Sirius and then knelt on her heels. “Ohh, Black. I might just let you.”

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Later that night, Camellia Nott tried to follow Snape along the dungeon halls, but she lost him near the Seventh Year’s library. As the wards shocked her, she backed away, cursing Sirius Black’s delicious cock and Severus Snape’s exasperating wiliness.

Severus heard her, hidden as he was under a Disillusionment Charm. He was pressed to the wall, mere yards away from her, yet she couldn’t sense him and she turned back toward the Slytherin Common Room. Once he could no longer smell her perfume or sense her magical signature, he ended his charm.

“Pureblooded cow,” he muttered. “Should have been using her magic instead of her eyes.” He flitted through the dark dungeon halls until he was standing before the Seventh Year’s library, the password trembling on his lips as he waited for the guardian door knocker to wake.

“Thy words-s-s,” the metal viper hissed.

“ _Sanctimonia est totus_ ,” Severus whispered. Funny how the words— _Purity is all_ —couldn’t be spoken aloud without making him cringe.

The latch opened with a snick and he pushed the door open. The books he wanted should be on the far wall. At least that’s what Avery had told him after a night of drinking smuggled Firewhisky. He wove around the stacks until he could smell the varied scents of beasts and parchment.

One hour later, Severus’ search turned up an ancient tome, the discoloured leather embossed with what looked like feathers. He carefully pulled it out from between a slim volume on the _Extraordinary and Exemplary Uses of Dark Creatures and their Protectors_ and _Thee Moste Tragick Romanse of a Man of Selene and thee Aviane_. The book’s title was worn away, but when he opened the cover, he saw it on the frontis piece: _Thee Historie of Auld Britain an How Went the Faeries, Ghoulies and Creatures Whence Mages Laed Waste to their Hallows_. He traced the author’s name lightly with one finger: _Galaxio le Prins, a courtier of France visiting the Shire of York upon his bridal progress_. The date printed below was 1328.

He turned the thick frontis sheet and then the following parchment pages until he got to a chapter that jarred him to a stop: _Thee Winged Man and His Allure, His Partners, and His Place in Thee World of Wizards_. He found an image he’d never thought to see, of a man with wings transforming from a beauteous being into a hideous bat-like creature whose wings had no feathers. It moved back-and-forth sluggishly, but he got the idea. He was looking at a male veela, something that hadn’t been spoken of for untold centuries.

As he read, Severus felt a faint prickling under his skin, something he’d ignored for days since coming back from the Winter hols. He twitched, his eyes never leaving the page. The bells began tolling midnight, and he whispered reflexively, “Happy birthday, me.” 

As he read, the feeling under his skin gained heat, but still his whole attention was focused on deciphering the old language. Suddenly, he screamed as something tore free of his back.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

“...even the thick stones of the dungeons couldn’t swallow that scream,” someone whispered.

“Now, Rosier, I don’t know about that,” Professor Slughorn said pompously.

“But, Professor, it was so loud! Like the hunting falcons at home,” Rosier huffed.

“I recommend you take your student back down to his dormitory, Professor, and let me take care of Mr. Snape.” Madam Pomfrey’s tone was brittle, and Severus had to bite his lip to keep his weak chuckle in. He barely managed to keep his eyes closed as the other Slytherins left.

As the infirmary doors shut with a heavy _whuff_ , Madam Pomfrey spoke. “You can laugh now, Mr. Snape. It may be painful, but it’s good for you.” Severus cracked his eyes open to see the school mediwitch standing at his bedside, a slight smirk on her lips. A small grin blossomed on his lips and he finally let his chuckles go, wheezing a bit as they died away.

“Wha...what happened?” he asked after she cast her diagnostic spells and made a strange twirling motion over his chest.

The mediwitch waved her wand at the chair nearby and it sprouted arms and a thick cushion, and rockers. She sat down and set the chair in motion while she pursed her lips. Severus lay back on his pillow and let his eyes drift shut, the pain in his back ever-present but dulled.

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat and began speaking in a low voice. “Mr. Snape, Severus, how much do you know of your lineage?” she asked.

Without opening his eyes, he mumbled out a response. “Da’s a Muggle. Mam never said much but what we were descended from princes or some rot.”

“Your mother’s family, the Prince family, was a very powerful Pureblood family a century ago. I’m a third cousin, by the way. So I know of what I speak.” She leaned over to tuck the covers more securely around Severus’ shoulders. “I saw the same symptoms when my brother, Percival, attained his majority.” Severus opened his eyes and turned his head to look wonderingly at the woman, his cousin.

She nodded. “Yes, you realized something was going on and you went and found the damned book, didn’t you? Val did the same thing. Our blood is keyed to the confounded thing, even those of us who won’t change.” She rocked harder and then slowed back down to a smooth motion. “You know what they did, don’t you?” Madam Pomfrey looked deeply into Severus’ eyes.

“Veelas,” he sighed. “They bred with veelas.”

“Aye, the bloody self-righteous pureblooded prigs were looking for anything and everything to make them more powerful. My mother told me of how wizards of the Crusades brought back Persian and Slavic veela slaves. They passed them back and forth like a dish during dinner until several families were quite obviously Veelic. 

“The Princes actually negotiated for a Persian veela, Jasmin. They were one of the few who...” she bit her lip and then continued, “who contracted alliances with the veelas.” She breathed in deeply. “That means you are what is known as a ‘lawful Veelic’, the issue, however many centuries removed from the actual veela, of a Wizard-Veela marriage contract.”

Severus shook his head. “Ah‘m ha’blood,” he got out, his words slurring. His mind was whirring with the information and the potions she must have given him earlier were taking effect.

Madam Pomfrey reached out to gently smooth a few stray hairs away from Severus’ face. “No matter, dear, now you’re a male veela. You’ve gotten your wings. That’s all the proof anyone needs.”

Severus was glad he was lying down as darkness stole over his mind. Otherwise he’d have hurt himself as he fainted.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

> “ _I never saw that you did painting need  
>  And therefore to your fair no painting set;  
>  I found, or thought I found, you did exceed  
>  The barren tender of a poet's debt;  
>  And therefore have I slept in your report,  
>  That you yourself being extant well might show  
>  How far a modern quill doth come too short,  
>  Speaking of worth, what worth in you doth grow.  
>  This silence for my sin you did impute,  
>  Which shall be most my glory, being dumb;  
>  For I impair not beauty being mute,  
>  When others would give life and bring a tomb.  
>  There lives more life in one of your fair eyes  
>  Than both your poets can in praise devise.”_  
> 

Severus listened, eyes barely fluttering as he feigned sleep. Remus’ speaking voice was deeper, his voice having finally broken and settled into a pleasing baritone. Yet Severus wanted to rip the book of Shakespeare’s sonnets from his boyfriend’s hands and beat him with it. But, on the other hand, he wanted to open his eyes and see Remus’ concern focused on him, those changeable eyes showing him just how much Lupin cared.

“Severus?” Remus asked softly. A warm knuckle brushed gently over Severus’ cheekbone. “I miss you, you contrary prat. Get better, please?”

“I am,” Severus whispered. He opened his eyes, squinting in the afternoon light.

“Oh.” Remus fell out of his chair, arm falling across Severus’ chest. “Oh, thank Merlin.” The shaggy head dropped onto Severus’ shoulder, and even though it jarred him, he suffered it gladly. For a moment. “I was so worried. Madam Pomfrey didn’t let me in for three days, Severus.”

Severus awkwardly patted at Remus’ head, his fingers tangling in Remus’ hair of their volition. “Soppy Gryffindor, you should know by now I’m nigh on indestructible.”

Remus sat back on his heels, one hand curving over Severus’ neck, fingers petting the skin. “How did you get hurt, Severus?” Remus’ eyes were searching Severus’ face, looking for some hint. “I can smell, I mean, you know how sensitive my nose is...” his voice trailed away.

“I may have a proboscis that’s visible a mile away, but yours is the one that can smell any scent, is that it?” Severus joked weakly, turning his eyes away. His skin was itching under Remus’ fingers and he wanted to pull them off and fling the once-welcome hand away now.

“What’s going on, Severus? There’s something strange here. I can, I mean, it smells like—”

“Mr. Lupin, don’t you have prefect duties this afternoon?” Pomfrey’s voice cut across whatever he wanted to ask.

Remus jumped to his feet, face beet-red. “Um, aye.” He shook his head, biting his lip. “Yes’m, Madam Pomfrey. Thank you for letting me read to Severus.” He bent down to pick up his satchel and tucked the book of sonnets inside before reaching out to clasp Severus’ hand. “I’ll be by again tomorrow, or later tonight if you want?” The question lingered in the air.

“You’ll come tomorrow, Lupin,” Severus said. The voice that came out of his mouth seemed richer in timbre than before. “I’ll be stronger, and we can have a real conversation then, all right?”

“All right, Severus. I’ll see you for tea tomorrow.” Remus backed away and then spun back around. “Oh, that means I can bring your birthday present with me!” he said excitedly. “I can’t wait to see what you make of it.”

“Good afternoon, Mr. Lupin.” Remus hung his head, but there was a grin on his face as he almost ran past the mediwitch.

“He fancies you,” she said as she swished and flicked through cleaning and maintenance charms.

Severus folded his arms over his ribs. “Is it because he truly thinks I’m special or is it the damned veela in me?” he muttered darkly, his eyes still on the doors Remus had just passed through.

Madam Pomfrey refreshed the spells on her rocking chair and sat next to Severus as he shifted and twitched, arguing with himself. It was a quarter of an hour later that Severus turned to look at his third cousin. “You’re awfully quiet,” he said.

“Percival asked the same thing about his Maggie Prewett. He didn’t trust her love to be real until she did something that appeased both the veela and the man.” Poppy folded her hands in her lap and rocked gently. The motion was so smooth and measured it almost lulled Severus to sleep.

Madam Pomfrey hummed a bit, the sound blending with the faint creak of wooden runners on the flagstone floor. The infirmary was quiet for once, the hustle and bustle of children a murmur that barely made it past the thick doors. Severus’ eyelids grew heavier, then a thought occurred to him.

“Did Percival marry his Prewett?” he asked, barely moving his lips.

“He did,” she replied just as softly. “You have more cousins than you can shake a stick at as well as people willing to answer your questions.” She rocked, the wooden rails creaking in a soothing rhythm.

“Will he come...?”

“I’ve already sent Percival an owl. He’ll be here on the morrow. Now, be a good lad and fall asleep.” The shush-shush of her robes was the last thing Severus heard for the rest of the night.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

The next day was filled with another visit from Remus, a quick snog, and then a hurried grope that was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey’s throat clearing and a wizard’s booming laugh. Remus left, head high but cheeks flaming.

“A true Prince, this one is, Sis,” the man said after his chuckles died away.

“Severus Snape, may I present my brother, another cousin, Percival Pomfrey and his wife, Maggie.” A wisp of a woman with thick russet hair slipped from behind the smiling form of Percival and glided elegantly across to Severus’ bedside.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Cousin Snape,” she said. “Poppy has told me many wonderful things about you. Please, call me Maggie,” she tilted her head toward the pair behind her, “and call him Val, or Troublemaker, if you need to.” Severus cracked a smile and she beamed down at him, her hand still curled around his.

“Thank you...Maggie.” He left his hand in Maggie’s as he met Percival’s eyes. “Thank you as well, Val. Cousin Poppy has been trying to help me.”

“She had practice with me, my good man,” Val said with a laugh. “I think I’m the reason she became a mediwitch, after all that research and her potions mastery.” Severus stared at Madam Pomfrey as she coloured-up at the praise and the revelation.

“You’re a Potions Master?” he asked.

“Yes, how else do you think I’d get the potions I need, tailored for each student’s individual magical signature?” She gestured for her brother and sister-in-law to take a seat on one of the beds as she conjured her rocking chair and then levitated it to the foot of Severus’ bed. “Now, I’ve been telling Severus a bit about your coming-of-age troubles, Val...”

Percival snorted and then flinched as Maggie pinched his arm. “Hey, now. That’s uncalled for.” He rubbed at the spot, a smile belying his words.

“Severus, if I may call you that, Val and I had a rocky road when I fell in love with him. It wasn’t at first sight, not even tenth sight, but it was true and fiery and wonderful.” Maggie reached out and grasped Percival’s hand in hers. “But I had to convince him of that. Your mate will have to do the same thing.”

Severus shook his head vehemently. “My mate?! Are you pulling my leg? I’m a seventeen-year-old wizard. Just because some barmy git went and married a veela doesn’t make me one.” The lie was put to his words as his wings lifted him from the bed by the force of their opening.

“Oh, hell,” Severus whimpered before passing out.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Remus had caught a familiar scent as he’d passed the man and woman in the infirmary, but the knowledge hadn’t made sense until later that afternoon. The man had smelled like Severus!

“Remus, are you all right?” Lily’s concerned green eyes met Remus’ troubled ones. She reached out and then stopped, biting her lip. Her fingers were inches from Remus’ arm.

“It’s okay, Lily, I’m just worried about Severus.”

“Sev is a survivor, Remus. I know what kind of life he’s had.” Lily let her hand fall so that her fingertips came to rest on Remus’ arm. “But, you’re right. He should have been released yesterday.” She fiddled with a loose thread on Remus’ sleeve.

“What are you two yammering on about?” Sirius asked. He leaned close, looming over Lily. “Sharing secrets, are we?”

Lily pulled her hand away with a small shake of her head and stomped on Sirius’ boot. He hopped back, allowing her get up from the Gryffindor table. “I’ll see you later, Remus.” She looked down her nose at Sirius and sniffed as she flounced away. James couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

“Oi, mate.” Sirius laughed as he put his arm around Remus’ shoulder. “So, what were you two going on about? I thought I heard Snivelly’s name being bandied about.” He reached across Peter’s plate to snatch a rasher from James’ ignored one. “Enough to turn a bloke’s stomach, you know.”

Remus shrugged Sirius’ arm off and stood up. “He’s our friend, Lily’s and mine. If you’d give him a chance—”

“He takes every chance to hex me to Coventry, Moony. He’s a git, a greasy git.” Sirius popped his stolen bacon into his mouth and then chewed. He’d barely swallowed when he spoke again. “What the hell do you see in him anyway?” he asked, his eyes burning even as his lips quirked into a grin.

“He’s intelligent, I think he’s dead sexy, and he’s not always going on about how many birds he pulled the night before or how many blow jobs he had to allow before he got the popular one.” Remus picked up his bookbag and almost hit Sirius as he swung it up onto his shoulder.

James finally looked down at his plate and noticed all the rashers were gone. “Hey! Who took my meat?” he asked angrily. The rest of the boys in their year laughed uproariously. He looked around with a frown. “Oi, you idiots! Enough!” he sputtered.

“James, if you want help with your Ancient Runes paper, you know where you can find me.” Remus’ turning away made his bookbag swing out and clip Sirius on the shoulder. The yelp Black gave brought a small smile to Remus’ lips and put a bit of a spring in his step.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

When Severus recovered, he discovered Maggie and Poppy Pomfrey were gone. So was the rocking chair. In its place was a smoking chair with a high back and an ottoman. A Bluebell Flame on a tea saucer hovered above Percival’s head, illuminating the book Severus had been reading before his wings had appeared.

“You know, this book is one of the missing treasures of the lawful Veelic families.” He turned his head and grinned at Severus’ stunned expression. “You are part of another culture, Severus. You’re part of my family as well. You are no longer alone, and if you find your mate—and they can convince you of the sincerity of their love—you will be adored forever.” Percival shut the book carefully, his fingers petting the cover gently.

“I’m too young to have a mate,” Severus muttered. “We’re not animals.” He averted his eyes.

Percival reached out and turned Severus’ face toward him. “You are just as stubborn as I was, and I _knew_ what could happen when I came-of-age. I understand how new and frightening this is, Severus. I just want to you to know you have someone to turn to.” He swung his legs off the ottoman and it dissolved into a mulberry-coloured fog as he stood up.

“Let me show you something.” Val doffed his robes and then began unbuttoning his shirt as Severus’ eyes grew big and he began shifting across the bed, away from the other veela. “Oh, seriously, cousin!” Percival chided Severus. Once he was unclothed from the waist up, he turned away. “Now, watch...”

Severus cringed as the skin over Val’s scapulas split bloodlessly and pale violet feathers pushed through. After a minute there were two small wings flapping lazily on his back. He rolled his eyes. “What a letdown...” he began.

The wings shimmered with magic and between one flap and the next they grew! Severus rolled over the other side of his sickbed and kept a wary eye on the monstrous wings on Percival Pomfrey’s back. Val did something with the muscles of his chest and he rose to hover over Severus’ empty bed.

“Holy shite...” Severus breathed out. His fingers were white from clutching at the covers and the mattress, but his eyes were riveted on Val’s wings majestically flapping and stirring the air of the infirmary.

“When you master your wings, you can control their emergence.” The timbre of Val’s voice had deepened, become commanding. Val moved back and landed inches away from where he’d been standing. Severus poked his head up properly and stared as his cousin pressed his shoulder blades together and the wings seemed to be drawn into his back. The skin sealed together, again with no bloodiness evident. “It will take you many months, but I have the time if you have the inclination.” Val dressed himself again and then pulled out his wand and summoned the feathers that had fallen from his wings. The thread of compulsion that Val had revealed was still there in his voice, but lessened without his wings being visible.

Severus slowly climbed off the floor and back into his bed, his own scapulas aching as his wings tried to emerge and then withdrew. He bit his lip as Val pushed him back onto the pillows and drew the bedcovers over Severus.

“It takes time, Severus.” Val sat down on the edge of the bed. “Now, tell me about the person that could be your mate.”

“I keep telling you I won’t have a mate,” Severus grumbled. 

“Then tell me about your...” Val sniffed the air Severus breathed out, “your boyfriend.” 

Severus crossed his arms over his chest. “He’s a boy,” he said through stiff lips.

Val was persistent. “Do you know anything else about him? Who are his people?” There was something in his voice that almost pulled Remus’ secret from between Severus’ lips.

He had to struggle to keep his mouth shut. “Don’t do that,” Severus finally hissed out. “I’m one of you. Don’t try to compel me to speak.”

“Then believe when I say we—contract and actual—veelas are drawn to those with enhanced magic.” Val stood up and smirked down at Severus’ stormy countenance. “My wife has Selkie blood in her. My daughter’s fiancé is a half-blood Banshee. Poppy’s boys both married interesting girls. One’s a druid who often transforms into an oak and the other is part-Water Elemental.” He bent down to whisper into Severus’ ear. “We are very attracted to werewolves as well, but it’s been centuries since any veela loved one. Somehow, I think you’re going to change that.” He stood up, nodded, and turned away in a swirl of robes.

Severus didn’t move until the double-doors slammed shut behind his cousin. He winced and scrubbed at his face. “Oh, bloody hell,” he whispered. “This shouldn’t be happening.”

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

“Severus? Severus, Madam Pomfrey says you can leave now.”

He woke up to Remus’ blue-hazel eyes and smiled. Then something came over him and he punched his boyfriend in the mouth. It happened so fast neither one of them made a sound. Severus sat up in his bed, fist still clenched, his face blanched with shock as Remus sprawled over the bed behind him.

“Sorry I surprised you, Severus,” Remus said haltingly. He was wriggling his jaw from side-to-side, one hand holding it gingerly. He stood up and wavered a bit on his feet. His eyes were still blue-hazel, but there was a yellowish cast to them. “I’ll have to remember to wake you from a distance.”

“I’m...I don’t know why that happened.” Severus turned his eyes to his fist and saw claws instead of nails and a strange mottling of his skin that disappeared just as quickly as it had emerged. He hid his hand under the covers as he struggled out them on the other side of the bed. “Since when does Madam Pomfrey allow students to release other students from the infirmary?” he asked as a diversion.

“She knows I worry about you, just like you worry about me.” Remus reached out carefully, his fingers within Severus’ line-of-sight. “You’ve been with me for two years, bringing me back from the Shrieking Shack when she couldn’t. She knows I’d do the same and more for you.” Remus’ fingers brushed Severus’ forearm.

Severus drew his arm away. “You need to leave me alone. I’m, I’m going through something.” He curled into himself, away from Remus. His wings twitched under his skin and muscles, his emotions roiling.

“Tell me what to do, Severus,” Remus said as he knelt on the floor, his arm still outstretched behind Severus, still reaching for him.

“I...I need you to convince me,” Severus said after a few moments. He reached under his pillows and drew out his wand. He summoned _Thee Historie of Auld Britain an How Went the Faeries, Ghoulies and Creatures Whence Mages Laed Waste to their Hallows_ from under the bed where he’d camouflaged it with a glamour. It hovered in the air before dropping onto the rucked blankets, between Severus and Remus. 

“I don’t know if you can even read this, let alone touch it, but...” Severus’ voice died away as he heard the faint creak of leather and smelled the musty odour of the ancient pages.

Remus read for a few minutes as Severus stared out the window. The clouds were mares’ tails curling and elongating as time passed. Severus knew when Remus turned to the chapter about Male Veelas and those who they loved them—his hot, damp breath whooshed out and across Severus’ pyjama-clad back.

“I always knew you were special,” Remus whispered. 

Severus turned around to stare bemusedly at his boyfriend. Those changeable eyes were darker, the yellow tinge gone. They were shining with what looked like love, and he was stunned. “Why do you believe that? Why is it so easy for you to, to want me?” he asked brokenly.

“What do I have to do to show you how much you mean to me?” Remus crawled onto the bed, kneeing aside the tome. His hands were shaking as he gently curled them over Severus shoulders to turn him around fully. “Tell me, Severus, please. I don’t want anyone else. I love you and I’ll love you forever.” 

“I don’t know.” Severus was quivering under Remus’ hands, his blood alternately singing through his veins and thickening with distrust. “I think you need to meet my cousin and his wife.”

“Ahem. I hope I’m not interrupting,” Madam Pomfrey said. Her smile softened her next words. “Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Snape is coming to visit her son. I think you’ll want to be in your afternoon classes when she does.” The mediwitch pointed her wand at the bed Remus had fallen upon and made it—with hospital corners, of course. “I’ll make certain Mr. Snape is all right.”

Severus looked over Remus’ shoulder. “Does she know I’ve gotten my wings?” he asked. Remus’ grasp tightened and then loosened quickly, but Severus felt better for knowing someone was worried for him.

“I sent her a message that you were ill. Only that and nothing more.” She glided closer and leaned in to whisper so that both young men heard. “Call me ‘Poppy’ if you want her gone. You don’t have to go anywhere since you’re off-age now.” She gestured for Remus to get off the bed—taking the heavy book with him—and then had Severus lie back as well. “You’re looking a bit peaked, and I wouldn’t allow a student to leave my infirmary without a clean bill of health.” Her wink caught them both by surprise and Poppy laughed.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Sirius Black was a Pureblood, even if he didn’t agree totally with his mother’s ravings about the existence of Muggleborns being a blight on the integrity and power of magic. He knew about the mixed heritages of the _haute ton Magique_ , especially after finding out his mother’s people were descended from the goblin Agrippa the Greedy and the Blacks had been the favourite consorts of a Vampire clan by the name of Dragul.

Yet, there was something about Severus Snape that had _always_ stuck in his craw, made his sneers sharper, gave a more vicious edge to his pranks and magical tricks. The Slytherin Half-blood may know more Dark curses than Sirius’ entire, living family, but that didn’t give him the right to monopolize Moony’s time. Moony was Sirius’ discovery, and while he had to share with James and Peter—after all they slept in the same dormitory as Moony—there was no call for Snape to be included in Remus’ regard.

He’d have to return Prongs’ Invisibility Cloak soon, or come up with a better story than trailing after the girls of the Hufflepuff Water Ballet Corps. The sound of voices grew louder and he pressed himself against the wall, waiting.

“...an outrage.” The woman speaking was thin as a rail, and shared Snape’s nose, so it had to be his mother. Sirius moved away from the wall.

“He’s been in the infirmary for two days already? This should never have happened.” Mrs. Snape was still grumbling as the infirmary doors shut. No one noticed the shimmering presence that slid in behind her and Professor Slughorn.

What Sirius hadn’t counted on was Remus being present. Remus was thanking Madam Pomfrey for some books on healing with runes and was moving toward the doors when he began sniffing the air. He looked directly at where Sirius was standing and bared his teeth. Somehow, Remus caught an edge of the cloak and managed to drag Sirius out of the infirmary and into the niche just down the hall.

“What in the name of all of Merlin’s mistakes are you doing, Padfoot?” Remus growled. He had Sirius—still invisible but for his booted feet—pressed painfully against the rough stone wall of the niche. 

“Geroff, Moony,” Sirius whined. “I was just trying to figure out if we could use Snape’s time in the infirmary to our advantage is all.” Remus ripped the cloak’s hood from Sirius’ head and then shook him.

“You are an idiot, Sirius Black, a thick-headed, bigoted, egotistical git.” Remus’ eyes were washed with yellow, his voice thick and growly. “I’ve told you and I’ve told you, I’m with Severus now. He’s off-limits to your nastiness. This is the last time, or we’re no longer friends.” Remus shook Black once more and then let him slip through the folds of the Invisibility Cloak, catching the shimmering mass and stuffing it into his bookbag. Sirius was halfway down the wall, a gobsmacked expression on his face.

“You really want that slimy Dark Lord in the making?” he spat out. “What the hell does he have that no one else does?” 

“Sirius, I’m growing up. Severus is growing up. Merlin’s knickers, even James and Peter are growing up.” Remus crossed his arms and looked deeply into Sirius’ eyes. “The only one here still stuck in primary school is you. I like my boyfriend. Hell’s Bells, I love him. Truly. Madly. Deeply.”

“You’re _Imperiused_ , mate, or something.” Sirius lunged forward and caught at Remus’ upper arms. “There’s nothing remotely loveable about Snape.”

Remus shrugged and broke Sirius’ hold. “Either come to terms with my relationship with Severus or leave us alone. There’s no room for your pettiness in our lives.”

“You can’t mean it, Remus, you can’t. Snape will break your heart and if you push me away, you won’t have anyone to—”

“To what, Sirius? To pick up the pieces of my broken heart?” Remus laughed, and it was a hollow sound. “You’re not the spectacular boy I met all those years on the train anymore, are you? You haven’t grown up at all.” Remus shook his head and backed away. “If you want me to call you ‘friend’, you’ll admit that Severus is part of my life now and will be in the future.” He turned and strode away, leaving Sirius Black speechless and silently seething.

Sirius finally collected his scattered thoughts. “I’m going to save you, Moony, whether you like it or not. You’re too good for that greasy git.”

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Two weeks after his release from the infirmary, Severus smelled something in the halls, and it wasn’t a potion ingredient or food. He turned his head and, sniffing delicately, he followed the scent trail around Hogwarts for hours. In the afternoon, the tantalizing aroma grew stronger and Severus’ shoulder blades tensed with the effort to keep his wings from bursting forth and...and presenting his plumage to a potential mate.

“I am _not_ an animal,” he muttered darkly even as he followed his nose around a corner.

He ducked back when he saw Remus and Black. His nose twitched as he sorted through the layers of air wafting around the corner. The aroma he’d been following was Remus—spicy, musky, and sweet—while Black was a bit off, like wet dog and sweaty youth even as the odor of talcum and patchouli fought against the prat’s own biology.

“...see in him, Moony.”

“I see someone wonderful, Sirius. Now, if you’re done whinging at me, can I go to the library? Tonight’s the full moon and I’ve got to finish my scroll on the Anemoi, Boreas, and how wizards created the wind myths. And don’t roll your eyes at me, Sirius Black, I’m planning on getting an E in Ancient Magic. Some of us don’t have a vault to fall back on.” Severus heard footsteps going away from his corner and risked a peek.

Remus was walking away, his ever-present bookbag swinging with every roll of his hips. Severus almost couldn’t tear his eyes away Remus’ arse, but some sixth sense made his eyes shift toward Black and he saw a silent snarl curl the Gryffindor’s lip. Black took a step after Remus, but something made him tense and he gave a barking sound.

“Moony, he’s not good enough for you. You’ll thank me once you know it, too.”

Severus slipped away from the corner, wondering what the hell was going on with Black. He breathed deeply and Remus’ scent flooded his senses again, soothing him.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

“Snape! Oi, you greasy git, wait up!”

Severus ground his teeth together and came to a halt. For Remus’ sake and the sake of Lily’s friendship, he wouldn’t cast the first hex, but if Black thought for one minute that he—

“I’m calling pax, Snape.” Black stood at Severus’ side, his black hair shining in the late winter sun. He rocked back and forth on his heels, his pale eyes flickering in Severus’ direction but never landing long enough for him to see what emotion was really lurking in them. “Moony’s one of my best mates and if Evans thinks you’re worth knowing, maybe I was wrong.” A large hand was thrust in Severus’ direction. “So what do you say?”

Severus turned so he could look Black up and down. “I don’t know if I want that huge paw wrapped around my hand, but for Remus and Lily, I’ll make the attempt. Pax.” Severus quickly stuck out his hand and grasped Black’s, shivering at the change in the other youth’s scent. The rank sweatiness was joined by notes of cinder and damp, then the breeze shifted. Severus pulled his hand away from Black’s and surreptitiously wiped it against his robes. “Now that we’ve cried peace, perhaps you’ll just leave me alone. That will be more peace than I’ve ever gotten from you in years.”

Black stepped closer, the cloying odours surrounding Severus and making his eyes burn. “Since we’re all peaceful-like now, I want you to have an adventure with the Marauders tonight, Snape. Something to tie us together, so to speak.”

Shrugging under Black’s arm and away from the fumes coming from his body, Severus stepped back and clutched his bookbag to his stomach. “I’ve got Astronomy tonight until just after ten o’clock. The full moon is old Copernicus’ favourite thing to test on, and this one’s supposed to be magnificent.” He kept backing away, cursing internally as his wand stuck in his holster.

“Come after, say around eleven. I’ll meet you by the Whomping Willow.” Black’s eyes were shining oddly. “It’ll be grand, Snape, something to tell your grandchildren.” He gave a barking laugh and whirled around, his robes flaring out almost to where Severus stood.

Blinking slowly, Severus looked around. Hogwarts Castle looked the same as when he’d woken up that morning, but he felt certain something had changed. And not for the better.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Severus sighed and pushed his scroll away. Professor Copernicus had been lenient for some odd reason and let them stare into the buttery deception that was the moon’s full face before lecturing. Class had gone quickly as most of them had notes from previous classes, and Copernicus knew it. He’d sent them off at nine-thirty, meaning Severus had had time to do some homework and try to work out what deviousness Black was up to.

“What is he up to?” Severus kept fuming under his breath.

“Snape, if you don’t stop mumbling I’m going to hex your lips shut,” Rosier said, never taking his eyes off his own scroll.

“Oh, and whose army will be helping you?” Severus shot back. He gathered his parchments, quills, and books together with a studied twist of his wand, and for good measure, hexed Rosier’s eyelashes long enough to tangle. “If you can’t see what’s happening, however will you get off a spell?” he teased as he left the table.

Rosier’s curses and pleas fell on deaf ears in the Slytherin common room and Severus earned one or two smirks from the Seventh Years. He stood taller as he headed toward his room. 

He sat on the bed after burying his desk under his homework, thinking on Black’s strange behaviour. His wings flexed under the skin of his back, the sharp edges of them just under it, pressing, ready to break through. He slapped his thighs and stood. “Bloody hell, he’s up to something and I’ll only find out if I go there and meet the bugger. Damn,” he grumbled as he tugged his cloak on over his robes and headed out.

Dodging Filch and his feline companion was easy and soon Severus was cautiously walking toward the Whomping Willow, admiring the shadowy branches as they whipped lazily at lunar moths and other night-time flying creatures. He could smell Black long before he saw him and Severus knew his face was screwed up from how adversely the odour affected him when Black stepped out of the shadows.

“You’ve got bollocks, Snape, coming out. Maybe Remus is right about you.” He held up his hands. “I know, I called pax, but you have to admit, this could be a trick and you’re making it awfully easy for me to do something to you out here, all alone.”

“Black, I’m not afraid of you or whatever you think you can do. I came out here to have that magnificent adventure you spoke of, so let’s get on with it, shall we?” Severus looked around. “Where are we going from here?”

Black summoned a rock and let hover in the air and then swung his wand guiding the rock through the writhing, sinuous willow branches and solidly into a portion of the tree’s trunk. The branches stopped moving and hung still, something Severus had never seen in all his Hogwarts’ years. Black grinned. “Yeah, that’s how you get by. C’mon, Snape, let’s see if I can surprise you some more.” He wove through the still branches and then looked over his shoulder as Severus still hadn’t moved.

“They won’t sleep forever, Snape. Come along. If you dare...” Black’s voice trailed away and a few branches twitched and before he realized it, Severus was through and standing at the lip of a hidden depression. Black’s hearty clap on his shoulder almost pitched Severus to his knees. “Moony will be proud. Let’s go.”

Severus followed Black down into the earth. The roots—some glowing weakly with natural phosphorescence—hung down into the tunnel, catching at Black’s hair. Severus blessed his short stature.

“So, when does this great adventure start, Black?” Severus asked after several minutes of walking and hunching over.

Black’s long arms reached out of the shadows and grabbed Severus as a door opened. “Right now, you slimy bastard!” Black cried. The door slammed shut.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Severus found himself at the foot of a wooden ladder, his wand still in his hand. He turned around but every spell he threw at the dark portal did nothing but fizzle. He sniffed and began following his nose, throwing caution to the wind and climbing, since the scents he found were Remus’.

“Remus? Remus, where are you?” he called out softly. The hair on the back of his neck rose as a very low rumble came to his ears. His wings flexed and pushed, and began tearing their way out of his back. Severus barely cleared the ladder’s top rung before he smelled something else.

This something else snuffled and then growled. Severus’ wings appeared fully, shredding his robes and cloak. He bit his lip, hard, tearing the skin. The creature whined and began moving closer, claws ticking on the wooden floor. Severus wrapped one wing around his body while the other swept out before him.

“ _Lumos_ ,” Severus whispered. The light was soft, but it was enough to see yellow eyes shining greenly at Severus, set in a furred face that he’d only seen in drawings. “Oh, buggering hell. This is what you talked about, isn’t it, Remus?”

The werewolf—for that’s what it was—sprang at Severus, but it ran into his outstretched wing and recoiled a bit. They circled each other, at least, that was until Severus realized he had a talon at the end of his wing and slashed the werewolf’s nose. The battle picked up after that.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

“I’m going to kill Black,” Severus gasped out. His wings were wrapped around his body, sweat plastering his hair to his skull. The werewolf’s tongue lolled out even as it stalked around Severus, nipping at the edges of his wings.

He’d shot almost every spell he knew—Light, Dark, Grey and even Ancient—at the beast, slowing it but not stunning it once. Severus had worried about infection when the creature bit down on his wing the first time, but he’d been pleased—inordinately so—when his body expelled the cursed saliva from it and sealed over the wound almost immediately.

It was unfortunate that Severus had slashed Remus’ muzzle. The scar across the bridge of the werewolf’s nose and under one ear wasn’t healing. Severus got ready to try a combination of curses when the beast dropped onto the floor, whining and curling up on itself. Severus cast a _Tempus_ and saw that dawn was coming, which meant the moon’s hold was weakening.

He backed away from the shaking form, wand dipping with exhaustion. Severus’ heart almost stilled when he heard the bones breaking and smelled the blood and other fluids. He closed his eyes tightly and wrapped his wings around himself so that he could barely see and here. When the vibrations and smells settled, Severus relaxed his muscles and looked between his wings.

Remus lay in broken, naked splendour on a bloody and dusty wooden floor. He was covered in bruises and half-healed wounds—except for those slashes on his face—dead to the world. As true dawn wormed its way past tattered curtains, Severus willed his wings back into his body. It took him half an hour before he could kneel at Remus’ side, fingers shaking as they traced the thick scar on the werewolf’s shoulders.

“Argh...” Remus flinched and then relaxed under Severus’ fingers. On a whim, Severus picked up one of his feathers and stroked it over Remus’ skin, amazed as the skin took on a burnished, healthy hue with each pass. “Ohh...”

Severus spent his morning tending to Remus, surprising his cousin when she poked her head up from the ladder’s hole. “You know, you could have just asked if I knew he was a werewolf. He wouldn’t kiss me until he’d told me,” Severus said calmly, but he was more than happy to drink the Pepper-Up potion Madam Pomfrey pressed into his hand.

“I won’t ask how you got here, but I’m going to be looking you over thoroughly, young man.” Poppy opened her satchel, which Severus hadn’t noticed until she set it down, and began taking out more potions and bandages for Remus. “Has he been moaning or rolling since he regained his form?” 

“Remus...he’s been just like you see him for almost ten minutes. I just brushed him with my feathers and he seemed, looked better.” The steam from the Pepper-Up blew out of his ears. “I think veelas can’t be infected by werewolves.”

“Good to know, especially since you marked the lad as your own.” Madam Pomfrey turned Remus’ face toward the strengthening light. The scars across the bridge of Remus’ nose had a feathery appearance, and the one under his ear looked like a feathery cloud. “So, you’ve known Remus’ secret, eh?”

Severus watched her work efficiently, wrapping Remus’ limbs with bandages soaked in purple and blue potions. All the while, he kept a hand on Remus, as if he were afraid the other boy would disappear if he didn’t.

“I’ve known for two years. Oh, not how he got here, but that he came to the Shrieking Shack to change. I’d sneak away and come here by walking the morning after.” Severus petted Remus’ hair. “He trusted me to protect him then.”

“He’ll still trust you, you know.” Poppy leaned back and looked around. “This is no place for anyone. If you help me, we can get him back to the infirmary without going through the tunnel or across the grounds.” She looked over at Severus and winked. “Want to go on an adventure?”

Severus reared back. “That’s what Black asked me last night.” His cousin’s head snapped back.

“That devil was sending you to your death, and sealing Remus’ fate,” she gasped. 

“Well, we know something he doesn’t,” Severus said softly. His lips quirked into a wicked smirk. “Won’t he be surprised come this afternoon?” His wink had Poppy gaping. Remus slept peacefully through it all.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Headmaster Dumbledore sat behind his desk, Poppy Pomfrey to his left and Fawkes to his right. Remus hunched in a chair, his face hidden by his shaggy hair and an overly-large cloak pulled up to his chin. Severus sat in the window seat, the afternoon sun shining behind him, hiding his expression.

A knock sounded on the door and then it opened. Sirius Black walked in, his arm clutched in McGonagall’s tight grip. She didn’t loosen it until she’d steered Black into a hard chair in front of Dumbledore’s desk.

No one spoke until Black blurted out, “Moony...Remus...it was just a prank...”

Remus’ shoulder’s shook, Dumbledore’s eyes lost any trace of their twinkle, Pomfrey’s shoulders stiffened, Fawkes covered his head with his wings, and Snape drew in a swift breath. McGonagall’s lips pinched together and the temperature in the room dropped another degree. Black’s face blanched as he realized no one else thought the same.

“I just wanted Snape to know who Remus really was. Moony’s never hurt me!”

“Sirius, you blind idiot,” Remus said in a thin voice, face still averted, “I could have killed him. He’s not like you.”

“A prank?” burst out from between Severus’ stiff lips. “What idiot sends someone to confront a werewolf, Black?”

“Enough!” Dumbledore didn’t raise his voice, but the single word silenced everyone. “Sirius Black, you could have killed Severus, dooming Remus to death or Azkaban, and you think it’s a prank? My boy, I’m disappointed in you.” He shook his head, eyes tired and sad. Fawkes shifted on his perch, head still hidden.

Sirius looked at Poppy Pomfrey and found no sympathy there. Then he turned to look at Snape’s backlit form and bit his lip. “I was losing my best mate,” he whispered.

Severus stood up and went to Remus’ side, moving the concealing cloak aside. Sirius’ eyes widened when he saw the feathery scars on Remus’ face and jaw. Something in him howled, but it also bowed to the inevitable. Snape _was_ strong enough for Moony, could even meet him head-on if those scars really were what Sirius...

“Yes, Black, I’m a male veela. Thanks to you I’ve claimed Remus, which you’re damned lucky he was more than happy to reciprocate.” Snape turned and Sirius saw a love-bite barely showing over his collar. “If I’d been anyone else, you’d have killed me, gotten Remus Kissed or worse, all because of jealousy.” Fawkes raised his head and began singing. Dumbledore leaned back, eyes assessing as he watched Severus.

“You’re going to swear a Vow to protect Remus, Black, one that will only end with your death.” Severus pulled out his wand and shared a look with Poppy before looking at Dumbledore. 

“Oh, hell, no!” Sirius jumped up from his seat and paced back and forth, like a caged lion. “I’m not swearing any Dark oaths or whatever you’re thinking! I was looking out for Remus’ best interests.”

The headmaster leaned forward and wove his fingers together. “Mr. Black, you will swear to protect Remus’ secret with your life in exchange for not being expelled from Hogwarts.” McGonagall’s teeth ground against each other at that. “You’ll also swear to protect Severus’ secret as well. It’s because of you that Severus has gained control of his inheritance and found his mate. They each need protection.”

Black fumed and whinged and tried every argument he could think of, but half an hour later he was holding his hand under Fawkes’ head, waiting for a phoenix tear to heal the combined werewolf and veela wound on his wand hand. Poppy had refused to spend any precious healing potions on him, his own head of house had told him in no uncertain terms how he didn’t deserve healing, and well, Severus wasn’t about to share the healing benefits of recently-plucked veela feathers with him, so...

“Don’t worry, Padfoot, I’m sure it won’t change how the girls and boys look at you.” Remus looked over Severus’ shoulder, his arms wrapped around the smaller Slytherin. Severus squirmed when Remus’ spoke, his cheeks colouring, but he didn’t move away. “Severus wants you to live a long and adventurous life, don’t you, love?”

“Lupin, you make it sound like a curse,” Severus muttered. “It’s more that I want the dunderhead to see just who, and what, he almost killed. Maybe he’ll learn something.” Severus shared a long look with Black, which Black turned away from first.

“All right, all right. Just, just stop pawing each other in front of me. That geas Pomfrey laid on me makes me want to lie down and let you walk all over me when you two do that.” Black’s hands twitched a bit. “I’m never going to like you, Snape, but I might be able to...uh...appreciate your mind a bit more.” The twitching subsided.

“Well, if you can only handle small doses, why don’t you meet us—with Lily and Potter,” Severus’ lips twisted, but he persevered, “for a study date. You’ll never be ready for NEWTs the way you’ve been going.” Severus’ ears reddened as Remus rewarded him, out of Black’s sight.

“Fine, fine. I try to feed you to a werewolf, you try to kill me with books. Sounds remarkably even to me,” Black grumbled as he grabbed his books and his bag. “Just, just go someplace I can’t see you doing what I know you’re doing, will you?”

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

“Bite me.”

Severus craned his neck to the side so Remus could renew his claiming bite, their naked chests sliding against each other. The turret room was filled with sun, and the scents of sex and Remus. Severus allowed himself to purr under Remus’ determined loving.

Their Sixth Year had finally come to an end and they were celebrating, much like they’d done every free night since Severus came into his inheritance. A word from Poppy, owl-post from Cousin Maggie, and Remus had taken Severus up to Val’s old aerie, a place above the world and nearer the clouds Severus was learning to touch.

“Mm...I love the way you taste,” Remus said against Severus’ throat. His nose bumped Severus’ chin as he raised his head. “How did I get so lucky?”

Severus chuckled and wove his fingers into Remus’ hair. “Luck had nothing to do with it.” He dragged Remus’ head up so he could kiss him properly. “It was all Slytherin cunning, taking advantage of what other’s might consider a drawback.” He moaned into Remus’ mouth as roughened fingertips ghosted over his shoulders, an unexpected erotic zone for a veela.

Their kisses were lazy this second time. Severus relaxed under Remus, his body soaking up the attention and the sunshine. When Remus’ fingers fluttered around Severus’ bollocks, he opened his legs as well as his mouth. Remus rolled over suddenly, dragging Severus over his hips. His touches around Severus’ shoulder blades swept around and then he increased the pressure, coaxing Severus’ wings out to their smallest extent. They flapped lazily as Severus began writhing on top of Remus.

“Brilliant, I have fucking brilliant ideas,” Remus gasped as he thrust upward.

Severus looked down and let his talons sprout so he could lightly scratch over the sparse hair of Remus’ chest. He leaned down to sooth the welts with broad sweeps of his tongue. “I have an idea of what would brilliant...” He smiled against Remus’ throat as a hand palmed an arse cheek. “I see you had that idea, too.”

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> 
>> 
>> _Do Me Veela 2012 Challenge Prompt #67_  
>  **Prompter’s name:** Starduchess  
>  **Pairing:** Severus/Remus  
>  **Era:** Marauders’ Era  
>  **Additions:** coming-of-age Wizarding traditions, AU where "the prank" did not happen but Snape's worst memory still could  
>  **Scenario:** Remus and Severus have been dating on and off, but when Snape comes into his magical and creature inheritance at majority, the Veela in him begins fighting the werewolf.  
>  **Squicks:** unfaithfulness, no BDSM in this one, Sirius and James who are nice to Severus (although bare tolerance is okay, for Remus' sake of course)  
>  **Maximum Rating:** whatever you want  
> 
> 
> _Originally posted at LJ comm: Do_Me_Veela:  
> [ Part One ](http://do-me-veela.livejournal.com/62041.html)  
> [ Part Two ](http://do-me-veela.livejournal.com/62212.html)_
> 
> _[Part One @ my IJ](http://bonfoi.insanejournal.com/149961.html)  
> [ Part Two @ my IJ](http://bonfoi.insanejournal.com/150087.html)_


End file.
